For golf balls, it has long been practiced to improve the flight distance and playability of the ball by tailoring constituent materials. Among these materials, thermoplastic polyether ester elastomers, because of their flexibility and resilience, are often used as the intermediate layer formed between the core and the cover in many golf balls and as the core in some other golf balls.
Partially because the demand on golf balls is diversified, it is desired to develop a more flexible and resilient material as the intermediate layer and core material.